


Falling Into The Unknown

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam's thoughts on life.





	Falling Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title ~ Falling into the Unknown (1/1)   
Author ~ Dallas Thompson   
Rating ~ PG   
Disclaimer ~ I do not own the WW, that belongs to Aaron Sorkin! Don't sue,   
I'm a poor high school kid, the lawyers would die laughing!   
Notes ~ This is all for Luna! Props to Janie for her help.

''Falling into the Uknown''   
By Dallas Thompson

Sam sighed, staring at the picture of Water Lilies, by Monet. He chewed   
on his pizza reflectively, thinking that his life was like a Monet. From the   
distance, he had everything. He had a wonderful job. He had a nice car. He   
had a nice apartment. He wore nice clothes. He was attractive. But inside,   
close up, he was a mess, falling down a deep mine shaft of depression, and he   
didn't know if he could climb out.

He thought back on his life, on everything that had happened. He thought   
back to the people and women he had known. God, the women. From his Nana, who   
had always comforted him, to Ainsley Hayes, the Republican who kicked his ass   
on national TV. Sam was sure that every woman was beautiful, in their own   
way. His mother had a big heart and a kind smile. His grandmother, Nana, had   
been smart and witty. Then there had been Christina Parker in 6th grade. She   
had been the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, with a smile that would not quit.   
And the string of girls in high school, that he'd had crushed on, and flirted   
with.   


As he thought about the women in his life, he inevitably came to Lisa.   
God, his Lisa. She had been so beautiful, and kind, and smart, and she had   
died. And for a few years, he stopped caring and loving. He closed his eyes   
and leaned back against the couch, remembering how her blond hair had shone   
in the sun, and then remembering the bloodcurdling scream as their car had   
been slammed into, sending them spinning into a tree. He shook his head   
against the painful memories.

He looked down at the book of famous painters and sighed. Mallory's idea   
of a good gift. Mal was a whole other problem. He was attracted to her, yes.   
But she was with that... hockey guy. And so she was history. And then   
Laurie. Grief, Laurie. What a woman. And he meant that in several different   
ways. She was good in bed, she was smart, and she made him laugh. But she was   
over now, just like Mallory. In the past.

Now, Mallory's Dad was a man he admired. Leo McGarry had delt with his   
struggles and he had won. And when Mallory had told him that he was just like   
Leo, he had never been prouder. He truly did admire Leo. Maybe even thought   
of him like a father. Which was more then he could say for his own dad. His   
own jackass of a father.

He felt a hot, searing anger towards his father. But more so towards   
himself. The fact that he had been so naive all those years, and thought that   
everything was perfect angered him. Maybe if he had been better... A better   
son to his father, then it wouldn't have happened. Everyone always told him   
that he was a "Chip off the old block''. Well, what a block he was chipped   
from. His father was a bastard, who had hurt his mother hatefully, and   
humiliated her publicly. He felt bile rise in his throat, and pushed his   
pizza aside, sighing. He wanted someone to talk to, but had no one to call.

That really was his problem. He felt alone. He felt like he had nothing.   
He had things, but he had no one. His best friend had pulled away after   
almost dying. He didn't know who to call, he didn't know who to go to. He   
needed someone, but he didn't know who. After a moment of hesitation, he   
picked up the phone and dialed slowly, thinking that maybe CJ... No. He   
hung up quickly and stared at the wall. He was slipping away, into an unknown   
place, somewhere he'd never been. He just hoped someone would find him.

Finis.

  


End file.
